Centrifugal compressors operate through use of an impeller rotating at high speed with the centrifugal force causing the gas to be compressed. In compressors of this type, the gas exits the impeller at very high velocity. As this gas slows down the energy is converted into heat thus causing the temperatures at small distances from the tips of the impeller to rise to significant temperatures. This heat is usually lost to atmosphere and thus reduces the overall efficiency of the compressor.
It is these issues that brought about the present invention.